


After Party

by Kellygirl



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-11
Updated: 2009-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellygirl/pseuds/Kellygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is an alley and there is sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Party

Timeline: Some vague time after the fourth movie  


A/N:This is all the fault of [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=sandersyaeger)[****](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=sandersyaeger)cause she's evil and stuff. I was going to try and actually join the comm she got the prompt from but I was late to the ball. Thanks to[](http://slashyme.livejournal.com/profile)[ **slashyme**](http://slashyme.livejournal.com/) for the quick beta moves.

  


There were voices, people, right around the corner as Brian shifted and braced himself against the hard brick wall, his blue jeans pulled down to his ankles. He had one foot still inside a pants leg, because Dom was a greedy bastard and didn't care that if they were caught, Brian was the one half-naked. Right now, with Dom’s cock filling him up, Brian didn’t care either.

He moaned as Dom sped up, fucking him rough and fast, just liked he loved it right after a race, adrenaline like a drug sizzling in his veins.  The air was heavy with humidity, music, and the chaotic buzz of people looking for a good time.

Ten minutes earlier, Brian had won three grand. After he’d collected the money he’d thought about finding other people with more money than sense and taking them on. Then he’d caught Dom’s eye. One heat filled look and Brian was done racing for the night.

Brian grunted as Dom shifted and fucked even deeper into him. While his world was taken up by the gasps and moans from his own throat and Dom’s quiet, desperate litany of, “Brian, Brian, oh fuck, Brian,” the heavy bass beat of car stereos and the honk of car horns sounded far away.

Voices suddenly intruded and Brian’s moaning stopped, stuck in his throat as the possibility of them getting caught loomed closer. Dom stopped moving for a second before pressing even closer, body hot, as close to Brian as he could get. The voices got louder and the girls they belonged to stepped in the alley and stood whispering and looking out at the crowd passing by.

Dom’s forearm landed next to Brian’s head and hid his face from view as he started moving again; tight, short, thrusts that made Brian whimper and try not to beg.

“You got a cigarette? Shit, I drunk wayyyy too much. Who’s that?”

“Some guy. He’s…oh fuck, um, let’s go.”

A giggle, the scuff of shoes and they were gone. Brian jerked forward then back as fingers wrapped around his cock and stroked. Dom’s voice in his ear was like something out of a wet dream.

“They saw you getting fucked. You like that?”

Brian nodded and was rewarded with an aggressive squeeze to his cock and a hard thrust that made him stumble and scrape his jaw against the unforgiving brick wall. He panted and pushed back, trying to make Dom hurry before someone else decided to duck into the alley. All he received for his efforts was a laugh and the hand circling his dick disappearing.

Brian turned his head and snarled, ready to curse Dom and tell him to put his hand back _right the fuck now or he’d be sorry,_ but before he could say anything a hand that smelled like him covered his mouth and tapped against his lips. He opened his mouth and sucked in Dom’s fingers like he needed them to live, to survive. He hummed the tune of some song as he tongued the rough digits and then laughed in a satisfied manner when Dom groaned and pulled his fingers out with an obscene pop.

The hand returned and wrapped around his cock again, wetter, tighter and Brian’s mind split in two. His hips stuttered out of control as he tried to fuck Dom’s hand and fuck himself on Dom’s dick at the same time. A voice whispered to him, wrapped him in heat, lust and a desire so powerful, Brian didn’t know why everyone didn’t know what they were to each other.

He shivered at the words pouring out of Dom’s mouth. His voice was all sex and a deep almost purring growl. Oh, god, Brian thought, Dom was actually fucking him senseless if he was thinking shit like that.

“Look at you. That’s it, baby. Fuck my hand and show me how much you love it.”

Brian tried to promise himself he’d get revenge for the ‘baby’ line but his thoughts were fragmented and disappeared before the idea even formed. All he could do was ride the waves of pleasure and try not to shout as he came, hard, messy and still impossibly hungry for more.

The hand holding him loosened its grip and moved to his hip. Dom jack hammered into him and Brian took it all while panting and dazed. His arms were tired but if he relaxed them he’d be scraped bloody by the brick wall so he stood there or leaned there, his hands almost clutching the brick wall and moaned softly as Dom’s grip tightened and he shuddered, his forehead resting on Brian’s shoulder.

Beneath the frantic fucking, Brian loved this the most, the quiet trust Dom showed for a few seconds before he pulled away and out, leaving a ghost of a kiss on the back of Brian’s neck.

Brian was a tired and sticky mess. The noise from the races hadn’t subsided and he had no clue how he was going to make it back to his car without looking like he’d been doing exactly what he’d been doing. A bandanna appeared in his vision and he took it gratefully and used it to do a quick clean up until he could reach a shower.

After he made himself presentable; pants back on, shirt pulled down, Brian looked at Dom who’d remained silent, dark eyes watching him like a hawk. Brian smiled, then stilled as Dom stepped closer and grabbed his chin. Warm fingers brushed the hot bruise on his face and Brian rolled his eyes before pushing the hand away.

“I’m fine. Let’s go find some food, then I need a shower.”

Brian stood at the mouth of the alley for a moment. The night was perfect, filled with people searching for something, searching for what Brian had right here beside him, something that could endure through all the crap life was so good at throwing out. He had it and he’d fight for it and die for it, and even live for it.

Dom followed him out of the alley and sniffed loudly.

“You do smell kind of rank.”

Brian laughed and pushed Dom’s shoulder.

“Oh fuck you, man!”

  
End 


End file.
